Creeppypasta Yaoi
by Phani Mota
Summary: Jeff esta perdidamente enamorado de Masky, y con ayuda de Nina idean un plan para que sean novios. Pero varias cosas pasaran que trataran de echar a perder el plan. Si quieres pasa, si no TAMBIEN! xD Yaoi:Posible Lemmon(pero mas adelante): Dios que pésimo Summary :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Oliwilis! :3 Como están, espero que bien!**

**Como verán aun no termino de subir los otros dos fics que tengo pero es que la verdad no eh tenido mucho tiempo, hago todo lo posible para terminarlos solo por ustedes mis lectores.**

**Bueno... el dia de hoy les traigo un fic Creeppypasta!**

**Amo los creeppys, no se porque, pero me gustan.**

**PAREJAS: JEFF THE KILLER x MASKY**

**Espero les guste! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "El comienzo de un ¿plan?"**

Los primeros rayos del amanecer traspasaron por la ventana, iluminando el pálido rostro de Masky, que dormía profundamente. El despertador sonó y aun dormido lo apago. Se levanto pesadamente, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y dio un largo bostezo. Tomo un baño y al salir se vistió con la ropa de siempre; suéter beige, jeans y converse cafés. Se coloco la mascara y la subió hasta su frente, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraban todos los demás y, en donde, cierto pelinegro recibía el primer regaño del dia por parte de cierto hombre alto sin rostro y con algunos tentáculos saliendo detrás suyo.

-¡¿ENTENDISTE, IDIOTA?!- Grito el de los tentáculos.

-Tranquilo, Slendy, ya entendí. No volveré a meterme a tu habitación.- Respondió sarcástico, ignorando por completo el enojo de Slender.

-¡Mas te vale!- Advirtió mas calmado. -Masky, al fin despiertas.- Saludo, por así decirlo, aun enojado.

-Lamento si tarde, me quede dormido.- Camino con destino hacia el refrigerador, saco una caja de jugo -insertar sabor favorito :3-, y comenzó a beber de ella.

-¡Que asco, Masky! ¡No hagas eso, nadie aquí quiere beber tus babas!

*****Jeff POV*****

Adoro hacer enojar a Slendy, lo hago tan seguido que creo que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre. Aunque... pensándolo bien... creo que ya lo estoy cansando y tendré que saciar mis deseos de molestar si es que no quiero que me asesine y... Bueno, que tenemos aquí, mi dulce Masky al fin despertó. Es un deleite con solo verlo y... ¡Ohh! Una gota de jugo resbalo hasta su cuello, seria bueno lamerla, pero con todos estos idiotas aquí no puedo.

-¡Que asco, Masky! ¡No hagas eso, nadie aquí quiere beber tus babas!

¿Pero de que rayos esta hablando Jack? Yo si quiero beber las babas de Masky, ahora que lo pienso tomare un poco de ese jugo cuando todos se vayan. Así podre darle un "beso indirecto", como algunos dicen. Aunque pensándolo bien, también me recordó al beso que le robe en la noche mientras dormía. Si, lo espió mientras duerme, ¡¿PROBLEM?! Bueno y quien no se resiste al tener cerca eso labios tan suaves y carnosos, que con solos verlos quiero besarlos, saborearlos, morderlos, acariciarlos, lamerlos... (hemorragia nasal)

-¡Que nena!- Amo cuando se enoja, su forma de hablar le hace ver mas tierno, mas de lo que ya es.

-Hey, Masky. ¿Recuerdas que dia es hoy?- Así que Masky y Hoodie harán hoy, eh. ¿Me pregunto de que estará hablando?

-Oh, si, claro. Lo había olvidado, hoy iríamos a...- Hoodie corrió y le tapo la boca a MI Masky. ¿Y a este que mosca le pico? ¡Esperen un momento! El idiota de Hoodie esta... ¿sonrojado? Mas le vale a ese inútil que no tenga ninguna intensión con mi chico.

-¿Y ustedes a donde van?- Lloriqueo Ben. -Se supone que hoy jugaríamos videojuegos todo el dia.

-Cierto, lo prometimos.- Le seguí el juego al enano verde. Era obvio que si lográbamos convencerlos de quedarse estaría todo el dia al lado de mi amor y podría mantener vigilado a Hoodie. -Lost Silver quedo de venir hoy.

-Lo lamento, chicos, creo que será otro dia.

-Lo sentimos, pero tenemos algo mas importante que hacer.

¡¿"Mas importante"?! Ok, me estoy poniendo celoso y enojado, y no les gustara conocerme así. Si alguien le pondría las manos encima a MI Masky, ese seria yo... y SOLO YO.

-Bueno, será mejor que ya nos vallamos...

-Que mal... y yo que acabo de llegar.- Esas voz... en donde la escuche antes. Bueno, cuando no se esta seguro hay que fijarse y... bueno, que tenemos aquí, mi inútil aprendiz. Veo que ha aprendido bien y no la culpo... aprendió del mejor.

-N... N-Ni-Nina...- Aquí vamos de nuevo, Jack se pondrá mas idiota de lo que es gracias a Nina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vengo de visita, pequeña Sally. Bueno... la verdad es que necesito hablar con Jeff.- Ya era hora de que esta mocosa llegara.

Me jalo del brazo, dirigiéndonos a la sala de estar y lo ultimo que pude ver antes de salir fue la cara celosa de Jack. ¡Jajaja! Pero que incompetente, yo solo tengo ojos para Masky, no me interesa en nada esta mocosa.

-Dime, Jeff, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu novio?- Jaja, que graciosa. ¿Acaso cree que solo porque es una chica o mi aprendiz no la lastimare por ser sarcástica?

-Bueno... la verdad es que... n-no eh iniciado con el plan...

-¡¿Qué?!- ¡Agh! ¿Como se atreve esta niña a darme un zape en la cabeza?

-¡Serás idiota!- No, ese es Jack. -Te dije que iniciaras con el plan lo mas antes posible. ¿Qué ya no quieres a Masky para ti solo?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Sabes que lo deseo cada dia!

-¡Entonces inicia con el plan ahora mismo!

-Ash, bien... solo que...

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál era el plan?- Bueno, soy algo olvidadizo lo admito, pero sol un poquito.

-En momento así me pregunto por que antes te idolatraba.- No es mi culpa ser tan guapo. -Ok, mira...

_Primer paso: Envíale una carta._

-¿Una carta?- Ese asunto del amor me enreda pero me encanta.

-Si, ¿algún problema? Te recuerdo que aquí yo soy la que esta haciendo todo el trabajo.

-Ok, ok, relájate, mocosa. Continua.

-Como decía...

_Segundo paso: Cítalo a un lugar en donde estén los dos solos. _"La playa u otro bosque que no sea el de Slendy" pensé.

_Tercer paso: Prepara su comida preferida. _"Pay de queso"

_Cuarto paso: Diviértelo. _"La feria o una película"

_Quinto paso: Cuando estés listo, confiésale tus sentimientos y da el primer beso. _"Solo me gusta la parte del beso"

_Sexto y ultimo paso: Cuando sean novios, haz todo lo que quieras con el. _"Con que todo, eh" (N/A: HEMORRAGIA NASAL! :3)

Pero que hermosos pensamientos estoy teniendo, solo no espero tener mi cara pervertida o que...

-Jeff, están pensando en eso, ¿verdad?- ¿Y como rayos adivino esta mocosa? Incline la cabeza, como diciendo "¿Como sabes?" y enseguida me respondió. -Te esta sangrando la nariz, pervertido.- Genial, lo ultimo que me faltaba, pero no es mi culpa que esas hermosas imágenes aparezcan de repente en mi "inocente" mentalidad. -Bueno, dime que recordaras el plan esta vez, idiota.

-Si, claro, como digas.

-Mas te vale, porque no perderé mi tiempo ayudando a un sicópata con su vida amorosa.- Me tomo por el cuello del suéter, como si fuera a asustarme.

-¡Uyy! Que miedo.- Esa mocosa tiene que entender que nada de lo que me diga va a intimidarme.

-¿Esta todo bien aquí?- Bien, no podía faltar la bola de entrometidos parados como tarados tratando de escuchar nuestra conversación.

-No pasa nada, Slendy.

-Si, solo estoy ayudando a Jeff con algo ya que el es un inútil.

-Como sea, escúchenme todos. Saldré por un rato. ¡Y no quiero que hagan ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy! ¡Sobre todo tu, Jeff!

-No te prometo nada, Slendy.- Que seria yo sin mis estupideces.

Slendy se fue. Minutos después salió Nina seguida de Jack. Ben, Sally y Smile Dog se pusieron a jugar en la sala y... ¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿En donde rayos están Masky y Hoodie?!

* * *

**AAHHH! Mi primer fic Yaoi, espero que les haya gustado este cap. mañana 12 de Nov. les traigo el siguiente!**

**No estaba muy segura de subir o no, sinceramente siento que no me salio bien, pero algo es algo, ¿no? ¡¿NO?!**

**Feliz dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea.**

**Nos leemos luego, amigos! Bye! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que onda! Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. del fic.**

**Espero que les este gustando, porque si es asi, ALEGRARAN MI MALDITA EXISTENCIA :3 Ok****no...**

**Perdon por tardar en subirlo, pero ya aquí se los traigo :3**

* * *

**"Confusión"**

*****Masky POV*****

Me encontraba caminando por el bosque del Sr. Slenderman, junto a mi mejor amigo Hoodie. Siendo sincero, no tenia ganas de salir hoy, preferiría quedarme a jugar videojuegos con Ben, pero Hoodie y yo hicimos la promesa de ayudar al otro sin importar lo que fuese. Aunque... ayudarlo a conquistar a una chica se me hace ridículo. Todo eso del amor es algo cursi. Aunque, bueno, ese no es el problema... hay algo mas que me incomoda.

Mientras dormía, sentí como si unos labios fríos se posaran contra los míos, mientras me acariciaban el cabello. Debo admitir que se sintió bien, y dudo que haya sido solo un sueño. Pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue que esta mañana note una mancha roja en mis labios, como si me hubieran puesto labial de una manera torpe. Solo por curiosidad, por curiosidad, la lamí para comprobar mis sospechas y, efectivamente, era sangre. Pero no un tipo de sangre cualquiera, esta era fría y un tanto amarga, obviamente no era mi sangre. Se que la sangre no sabe tan bien que digamos, pero esta tenia algo especial... algo difícil de explicar. Ahora que lo pienso... por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en... ¿Jeff? No, no puede ser. A Jeff le gusta Nina... creo. Últimamente se ven muy juntos y mantienen sus conversaciones en privado, aunque, desde ese entonces se ha estado comportando algo extraño conmigo las ultimas semanas. Siempre que tiene oportunidad me abraza y no me suelta, me hace cosquillas, alborota mi cabello y me da besos en la mejilla. Eso me recuerda las vez que nos besamos... p-pero por accidente, claro.

*****FLASH BACK*****

-Masky, Jeff, ¿podemos hacer algo?- Pregunto la pequeña Sally. Se acerco hacia los otros dos quienes estaban jugando videojuegos en la sala principal.

-¡Ahora no, Sally! ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?- Respondió "The Killer" molesto.

-Sera para la próxima, pequeña.- Respondió Masky tiernamente, lo que a Jeff le encantaba de su "amado".

Menos mal que Sally sabia como convencerlos. Se poso delante de ambos, tapándoles, así, la vista a la TV.

-¡Hey, muévete!

-¡CALLATE, JEFF! ¡Ahora, si no juegan conmigo le diré al Sr. Slenderman que intentaron abusar de mi!- Dicho esto los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Enserio Sally se atrevería a hacerlo?

-No te atreverías.

-¿Quieres verme?- Sally tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesa al lado del sofá, marco X numero y cuando contestaron puso el altavoz.

-_¿Aló?- _Se escucho la voz de cierta persona que le puso los pelos de punta a Jeff.

-H-Hola... s-señor Slenderman...- Contesto sollozante. -...s-soy yo... S-Sally...- Maldita enana, si se atrevería después de todo.

_-¿Sally? ¿Qué pasa, porque lloras?- _Se oyó preocupado.

-Snif... e-es que... J-Jeff...

-_¡__¿Jeff?! ¡¿Que hizo ese idiota ahora?!- _Ahora molesto.

-E-El...- Antes de que Sally pudiera decir otra palabra, Jeff le arrebato el teléfono lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡Hola, Slendy!- Saludo, tratando de disimular y quitando el altavoz. -Oye no te preocupes por nada yo... Aja. Aja. Si. No, no es nada de eso. Si, ya. Bueno yo... Aja. Si. Bueno, ya me voy, adiós.- Y colgó. -No te salvaras de esta, mocosa.- Mando una mirada asesina a Sally, pero esta solo la ignoro.

-Bueno, vamos, es hora de jugar.-Sally tomo las manos de ambos y corrieron hasta su lugar favorito del bosque. Estaba algo lejos, así que tardaron un poco en llegar, y cuando llegaron se detuvieron.

-¿Y que quieres que juguemos?- Pregunto Masky.

-¡Encantados!- Grito alegre, alzando ambos brazos.

-¿Encantados?- Preguntaron al unísono los chicos.

-¡Sí! Primero yo los atrapo, después Jeff y luego Masky.

-Ahm... de acuerdo, comencemos.- Inicio un Jeff algo confundido. (N/A: Para los que no sepan que son los "Encantados". Es un juego de niños en donde uno de ellos corre a tocar a los demás. Cuando toca a uno este se queda congelado en su lugar hasta que unos de sus compañeros lo toca para "Desencantarlo" y este ya puede volver a moverse :3 Soy malísima dando explicaciones)

Y así se la pasaron jugando por varios minutos. Sally atrapaba al pelinegro y el pelicafe lo ayudaba. Cuando llego el turno de "The Killer", este se concentraba mas en atrapar a Masky, abrasándolo en vez de solo tocarlo. En el turno de Masky, Jeff trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que Masky se concentrara en atraparlo solo a él. Y cuando eso pasaba, Jeff tomaba las manos de Masky y las colocaba al rededor de su cintura. Más tarde el turno de Sally regreso, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y logro tocar a Masky, ahora solo le faltaba atrapar a Jeff. Este se escondió detrás de un árbol y espero hasta que la pequeña Sally se fue del lugar. Al ver que esta ya no estaba salió y corrió hacia su "amado", según el. Corrió y corrió, sin notar a una maldita roca en el suelo, provocando que callera encima del castaño, tirándole la mascara y así alcanzando a rozar sus labios con los de él.

-M-Masky... yo...- Trato de explicar, mas no termino puesto a que el otro lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco hacia el, provocando un beso intenso. Algo que Jeff no espero de su chico, pero no le tomo importancia y disfruto del beso. El cual no duro mucho, ya que Masky volvió a la realidad y se separo de Jeff, empujándolo lejos. Termino jadeante y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jeff solo lo miraba pícaro, admirando esa tierna cara enrojecida del otro. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que la pequeña Sally apareció.

-Al fin te encuentro... Jeff... ¿se encuentran bien?- Pregunto confundida, sin obtener respuesta por ninguno de los dos. Segundos después, Masky tomo su mascara y salió corriendo del lugar hasta la casa y encerrándose en su habitación.

*****FIN FLASH BACK*****

Aun me pregunto por que rayos volví a besarlo. Por alguna razón, el sentir esos labios fríos y sin vida junto a los míos... bueno, ¿cómo explicarlo...? Fue... agradable... ¡¿Pero que ra...?! ¿Pero que carajo estoy diciendo? Jeff y yo solo somos amigos. Todos en la casa son mis amigos. Pero no entiendo porque mi corazón se acelera al estar cerca de el. Todo el tiempo estoy con Hoodie, ¿Por qué solo con Jeff me pasa esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Masky. Masky, ¿esta todo bien?- Wow, creo que estaba en uno de esos trances o algo así.

-Eh... s-si, estoy bien.-

-Oye, amigo, te noto algo tenso. ¿Por qué no regresas a la casa?- Propuso preocupado. Vaya, ¿enserio Hoodie quiere que nos separemos? Nunca hemos estado separados, y si se preguntan en donde rayos estuvo cuando bese a Jeff, se la paso dormido en la cocina. No pregunten porque.

-¿Seguro? ¿Estarás bien sin mi?

-Seguro, amigo. Puedo cuidarme solo. Ahora vete.

-Vale. Gracias, amigo.- Antes de irme me despedí de mi mejor amigo haciendo nuestro saludo secreto. Ahora si, ya puedo ir a relajarme a la casa y jugar videojuegos como quería Ben.

*****FIN Masky POV*****

Pasaron varios minutos, Masky aun estaba algo lejos de la casa, pero seguía sin detener el paso. Mientras caminaba logro escuchar como algunas hojas de los arboles se movían, lo cual le resulto extraño ya que no había ninguna brisa que moviese los arboles en ese momento.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- No obtuvo respuesta. -Mmm... seguro es mi imaginación.- No le dio importancia y siguió caminando, aquellos ruidos volvieron a escucharse. Se sentía como si le estuviesen siguiendo y apresuro el paso. Empezó a caminar cada vez mas rápido y eso provoco que se tropezara con la agujeta de su zapatilla. -¡Ngh! -Gimió al caer. -¡Agh! ¡Malditas agujetas!- Maldición ya estando en el pasto frio.

En vez de levantarse se dio la vuelta, ya que estaba boca-abajo, y opto por acostarse boca-arriba en el pasto, colocando sus manos por detrás de la nuca. Optó por quitarse la mascara y sentir la leve brisa que paso en ese momento. Se sentía relajado, tan relajado que hasta se decidiría por dormir ahí. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, aunque aun fuera de dia, pero el sueño siempre le invadía. Dio un largo bostezo y cerro los ojos poco a poco, hasta que una voz lo llamo.

-No es hora de dormir, bello durmiente...- Aquella voz hizo que reaccionara y se sentó en el suelo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Quien anda ahí?- Pregunto nervioso y poniendo en modo de defensa.

-Tranquilo, niño...- Aquella voz le recordó a Jeff, era casi idéntica, se parecía demasiado. De pronto, de las sombras salió un Husky Siberiano, corrió hacia Masky y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla juguetón.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Smile! ¡Amigo, basta!- Pidió entre risas. El perro se aparto de el y se sentó a su lado moviendo la cola, mientras Masky le acariciaba. -¿Que haces aquí, amigo?- Smile estaba preparado para ladrar, pero aquella voz lo interrumpió.

-Solo venimos a dar un paseo.- Esa voz. Ahora que lo pensó bien, esa voz si se parecía a la de Jeff, pero era obvio que no era el. "Si no estoy mal... esa voz... es de..." pensó Masky, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados ya que un joven salió de donde Smile había salido antes. Era un joven alto, castaño, vestía un suéter color vino y por debajo una camisa de manga larga, jeans y converse rojos. "¡¿LIU?!" abrió los ojos como platos al ver a este. "¿Pero que rayos hace Liu aquí? Se supone que estaría fuera de la ciudad por... bueno no recuerdo por cuanto tiempo, pero se que aun no debería regresar."

-¡Masky!

-¡Liu!- Masky se levanto enseguida del suelo y corrió a abrasar al castaño mayor, el cual correspondió abrasándolo mas fuerte. -¿Que haces aquí?- Se aparto. -Creí que aun no regresarías.

-Lo se, me aburrí de estar solo. ¿Sabes? No es divertido asesinar personas si no lo haces con tus amigos.

-Bueno, yo no me quejo.

-Claro que no, tonto. Tu siempre estas con Hoodie, ahora que lo pienso, ¿en donde esta ese chico?

-Bueno, el esta con una chica.- Respondió desinteresado y rodando los ojos.

-Oh, así que el chico ya tiene novia, ¿eh?

-Bueno, algo así.

-¿Y que me dice tu? ¿Ya tienes a alguien importante?

-¡Eh! Bueno... yo... ah... e-en realidad no.- Ante la respuesta Liu miro a Masky sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que alguien como el aun no conseguía pareja? Es decir, ese suave cabello castaño, esos hermosos ojos azules. esos carnosos y rosados labios, esa linda figura. El chico es perfecto. ¿Cómo alguien no puede enamorarse de un chico así? Aunque claro, ya había alguien. Su propio hermano: Jeff. Pero era obvio que ni el, ni Masky, ni nadie mas, a excepción de Nina, lo sabían. En un momento, Liu tomo del mentón a Masky y lo acerco, quedando a centímetros de sus labios.

-Masky... hay algo que siempre eh querido decirte.- Hablo serio, fijando la mirada en aquellas hermosas y brillantes perlas azuladas. (N/A: Hay pero que cursi me oí ¬¬')

-¿Q-Que?- Aquel acto lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Me gustas...- Fue lo único que dijo, para después juntar sus labios con los del chico en un tierno y dulce beso, el cual dejo completamente en shock a Masky. Quedando parado como piedra, sin hacer nada, solo se quedo paralizado.

*****Jeff POV*****

Ok, es hora de iniciar con el plan de Nina. Haber, ¿cual era el primer paso...? (Pensando... Pensando... Pensando...) Mmm... Ohh... Claro, claro, una maldita nota. Bueno ya la tengo echa, ahora solo debo encontrar como demonios dársela a Masky. Mmm... (Volviendo a pensar... Fallo del sistema... Ok no :3) ¡Smile! Claro, mi fiel amigo me ayudara en esto. Ahora solo tengo que buscarlo. Mmm... Si yo fuera un perro sobrenatural, ¿en donde estaría?

*Ruido de arbustos*

Vaya, creo que tenemos visitas. Me pregunto quien será. Saque mi cuchillo y me puse en modo de defensa esperando por que algo o alguien saliera de los arbustos y para mi sorpresa, no era nada mas ni nada menos que mi fiel amigo: Smile Dog.

-¡Smile! ¡Justo a quien estaba buscando!- No recibí mas que ladridos por parte del perro, seguro estaba feliz de verme. -Amigo, necesito que me ayudes con algo.- El perro ladeo la cabeza y bajo una oreja, mostrándome un gesto confundido. -Mira...- Le mostré la foto. -...necesito que busques a Masky y les des esto.- Extendí mi mano para que la tomara, pero el solo camino hacia donde había salido antes y volvió a mirarme mientras movía la cola como loco. Como si tratara de decirme que Masky se encontraba cerca.

El perro agarro la nota con el hocicó y comenzó a caminar, no tuve otra opción que seguirlo, solo por la curiosidad de que si Masky se encontraba cerca ya que Smile andaba despacio y tranquilo. No caminamos demasiado, pude notar como Smile se detenía y volvía a mover la cola, mientras mantenía la mirada hacia su izquierda y comenzaba a caminar hacia ahí. Supuse que de seguro lo había encontrado, así que decidí por esconderme en unos arbustos cercanos y... ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACE LIU AQUI?! ¡Y PARA COLMO! ¡¿QUE CARAJO HACE BESANDO A MI MASKY?! ¡Juro que lo mato, no me importa que sea mi único familiar y hermano! ¡Nadie puede besar a Masky, excepto yo, esos labios son solo míos.

Lo lamento Nina, pero creo que ahora tengo otros planes en mente...

* * *

**Y pues... aquí acaba el segundo cap. del fic. Perdon por la tardansa, creo que me afecta ver demasiado South Park, por las groserías claro...**

**ENSERIO! ENSERIO! ENSERIO! Espero que el fic sea de su agrado, estoy pensando en meter a otras parejas :3 Asi como la de LiuxMasky (De seguro ni existe esa pareja, verdad?)**

**Bueno nos leemos luego \(*w*)/ Bye!**


End file.
